Wanted
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: Christians been hurt , but why? and something dark is after him will they be able to save him from this dark cloaked figure or will it be to late? Plz read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Christian's Point of view:

There was somebody behind me. The presence made the hair on my neck spike and prickle sending a shiver down my spine which was not from the chilling air around me. I slowed my pace to listen for the crunch of snow hoping to judge how far away my watcher was. There was no sound behind me. I twirled around quickly glaring into the night but only seeing brittle trees griping there last leaves.

"Is somebody there?," I beckoned looking for any sign of life, "Show your face or be ready to burn." Nothing. So i turned again cursing myself silenley for being such an idiot. Thats when I heard it. The sound of a snapping branch. Thats when I ran.

The blanket of white before me enveloped my feet in its frosty grasps as I ran. My lungs pumped out the used up air while I tried to suck down the wintry frost which bit at my lungs. Even by using every ounce of my energy I was till loosing my pace. The icy wind snarled in the trees and pounced down striking my arms and sending icy chills down my spine leaving my body frozen. Yet my face burned bright radiating a rosy heat. My chest ached while my lungs closed on me. My heart raced faster speeding my legs back into a run. The snow clung to my jeans and my shirt became damp with snow and a thin layer of sweat. I ran harder when I began to hear the crisp steps of my assailant through the fresh snow still falling in angry flurries. I tried to glance back at the dark figure that edged ever closer, who was apparently quite athletic, but only the night welcomed my watery blue eyes until a glint of medal caught my gaze leading my stare to the cloaked figure behind me. A stroigi would have caught me by now and so would a dhamphir i assume so i couldnt be one of them. So was it a moiri? One of my own?

As soon as a building was in fingers distance I curved digging my feet into the snow to get traction. I hid behind the stony wall of the building leaning my shoulder into the bitter brick coated in a sheet of ice. Slowly I sucked in struggling to get my air back. I glanced around the corner searching for the hooded figure but only wisp of snow met my eyes along with a pitch black background. Then a sharp pain struck my arm making me gasp in pain and begin to slide down the wall while my legs and arms went numb. Then before I could even see what was coming at me a thick object came down in my view and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Lissa's Point of view:

My heart raced so fast I thought it might escape from my chest if i had not been clutching my shirt. Tears poured from eyes leaving salty streaks down my pale face. My leaving my jade green eyes were left waterd down and drowning as I struggled to breathe. Why was he there? What had happened? Questions paraded my mind but no answers came forward and I was too afraid to think even for a moment.

I ran in the small clinic room where Christian lay but, wait he was sitting up and looked well bored not hurt. For a second I stood in the doorway like an idiot and stared at his annoyed eyes which darted around and in the window pane while his sleek black hair fell perfectly over his forehead and brushed his eyelashes. He looked so perfect and I was lost in his sillouette loosing my rage and thinking back to the day before when he had left my dorm to go home. Then i blinked away the thought and got back into the real world.

"What happened and why are you here?" I screeched emotion drowning my moment of calmness. I raced to his side not knowing whether to strike him for the worry he had and was causeing me or pull him into my embrace out of sheer relief that he alive so I could sob into his solid shoulder.

He stroked my tear stricken face and pushed a blonde lock of my hair back behind my ear. His crystal blue eyes lightened my load when he smiled and the still blue lulled me from my excitement. "I'm fine and its okay I just… hit my head." He flashed a smile only conferming the lie.

"Why did you have to pause? Are you lying? Christian what on earth happened?" I bawled taking a deep breath to keep from screaming at him...again.

"Fine I was…chased by someone and I thought I lost them for a moment and thats when i stopped but," he jestuerd towars his head which had a small pasty white bandage by his brow," I guess not, and before you freak," he comforted pushing his hand in the air in a stopping motion, "I'm fine and only have scratch on my arm and bump on the head."

"Okay, well how could I not freak." I murmured saying it more as a statement then question, "And did anybody catch this somebody?"

"You have a lot of questions."His only response from me being an angry stare which made him squirm and his smirk slipped, "no."

I heaved a worried breathe taking his hand in mind and marveling at his pale skin and catching my eye on a stitch in the middle of his forearm, "Is that the scratch?"

"Again with the questions and yes that's it."

I stroked the stitch careful not to hurt him. He took my hand and kissed my fingertips making my smile widen. I leaned down and brushed his hair away from his forehead kissing the spot and then sliding my forehead to his, "I love you."

"I love you too, now you have paid your dues and I will be out in less than an hour so you can go I hate to hold you in this prison." He chuckled happily making a laugh escape my lips even though I longed to stay.

"Bye Christian, I will see you soon and you better be out in an hour."

"Bye." He called as I left the room turning to smile back at him and catching what looked like a glint of pain in his eyes but it disappeared quickly so I brushed it aside.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Lissa's Point of view:

The study hall was crowded and with the loud noises which beat my ear drums it was impossible to ever actually study, stupid name. I wandered around avoiding the annoying usuals and scanning faces. There was somebody she had never seen before. A boy, who sat at the back table, he was clutching his ears as if they might burst and was staring blankly at a book on the desk infront of him. He looked young and quite annoyed with a round face and freckles speckled over his nose. For a mori he was a bit short barely reaching my chin and not even comparing to Christian who would tower over the child and he did not go to the gym much from the looks of it. His hair was a reddish brown scruff that went every which way and made him look almost helpless and lost. He looked to young to be in this academy and looked like his mother should still be clutching his hand.

"Hello." I peeped sitting down next to the boy who looked up at me with confused eyes, "I'm Lissa."

I stuck my hand out towards him and he stared at it as if it was a rabid animal before touching his fingers to my hand and then pulling back again.

"Hello. I'm Andrew," He stated shyly not wanting to meet my eyes. "I... I know who you are."

"O but I don't know you so why don't we make this an even playing field." I said flashing a warm smile hoping to make him less nervous but it did not seem to help.

"I'm new here…but I've still heard of you…"

"Well where do you come from?"

"Around." He stated sharply looking down again.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"16"

"You just look so..."

"Young," he peeped looking down at his desk again," Ya I know."

"Well you seem very mature." This got me me smile but only for a second before he cast his eyes down again.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing just a journal thing nothing big."

"I've never heard of a journal thing but it sounds interesting." This won a smile and he let it take over his features.

"Hey." A familiar voice called. I looked up to see Christian walking toward me and sat down in the plastic seat beside me. Andrew stopped smiling and fear filled his eyes his mouth gaped at Christian and it seemed as if the air had been knocked out of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian's point of view:

"I only said hey kid." I spoke innocently raising my hands to show them bare to the kid that gaped up at me and looked like he was about to pass out cold on the tile beneath his feet. His eyes were too wide to stay under his slim eyebrows and he looked as if they may pop out of his head.

"Uhh Christian this is Andrew," Lissa diverted grabbing my forearm and gesturing toward the small boy beginning to gulp down some of his fear, "Andrew this is Christian."

"Hello." Andrew yelped slouching down in his seat and looking back to his book. His hands shook and he quickly shoved them into his laps.

"Hey." I stated again nodding in Andrew's general directions not even smirking while I tried to figure out who this guy was.

"Christian, Andrew is new here." Lissa piped trying to lighten the chocking air. I smirked at her strained smile and settled my hand on her shoulder.

"I have to go." Andrew said glancing up at Lissa before letting his eyes fall back to the floor. He gathered his book in his arms almost struggling under its weight, which really made it hard to laugh, then ran out of the room.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all."I murmured under a restrained laugh. Lissa didn't find it as funny and shoved my shoulder with her palm, "What?"

"You didn't make it much better. I told you he is new and if you didn't catch on he is kind of shy."

"Really! I had no clue! Him shy?" Lissa tried to shove my shoulder again but broke into a smile and erupted in giggles. I kissed her forehead holding her to my chest and just holding onto that moment of laughter. "What's this?" I asked pulling a small piece of notebook paper from a crack in the wood work.

"It's a note." Lissa said studying the small sheet.

"Well no duh, I meant like who is it from and what does it say?"

"It's…" Lissa began but dropped off in the middle to grab her cell phone which buzzed neatly settled in her pocket. "That's Rose, got to go." She said pecking me on the lips and then standing to go.

"The curiosity will kill me!" I yelled after her as she exited the room barely being heard over other conversations and I doubted anyone would have cared anyway.

"See you later!" She called back twisting to send a kiss I my direction. I caught it and acted as if I may faint. She giggled at my performance and then was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Lissa's Point of view:

'_Meet me in the library in ten minutes, it's nice to have friend' –Andrew_

Those were the words scrawled on the creased sheet of paper Christian had handed me. I smiled at the thought of helping Andrew, who had looked so alone. Like the world had turned its back. I knew how that felt and so did Christian so I was confused on why he didn't try harder to be nice or even sarcastic like his usual attitude. That's why I loved him, because he didn't care what others thought. He couldn't or he wouldn't have survived.

Rose. I was supposed to be meeting Rose. I raced down the hallway since I had lost so much time in my thoughts. "Rose!" I yelped tugging myself back into reality. Rose answered the door her dark brown hair pulled tightly in a pony tail (why it's called a pony tail escapes me.) She wore a tight tank top the color of pale violets.

"Hey Lis!" She yelled wrapping her toned arms around my rather small chest and squeezing my air out in a steady stream.

"You sent me a text." I said choking my air back in while squirming out of Rose's firm grasp.

"Oh yeah, I was sooo boerd!" She chirped setting her hands on her defined hips and flipping her dark hair.

"Your text says, _'Hurry to my room ASAP'_ Rose, I thought you were in trouble."

"Well I was about to die of boredom." She murmured sarcasm dripping off her words and shifting slightly not realizing the stress she had set on me.

"Fine, but I have to meet this new kid in the library in like five minutes." Her face dropped and drained of any hope that the 'treacherous' boredom was going to stop. "You can come, if you want." I struggled out trying to keep her sad puppy eyes from bring tears out of me.

"Okay." she stated plainly without a thought while she slipped on her shoes and stepped away from the room.

'Well that didn't take her long' I thought moving aside for Rose and shaking my blonde hair out of my eyes but mostly to clear my head.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Christian's point of view:

_Knock knock_

My mind wandered confused on who would be at my door. After all I had only just returned to my room and untensed my muscles in a weak attempt to relax. So who was pounding their fist of the stiff wood of my door? I pulled myself back up from the comfort of my bed and shuffled towards the door pulling the thick brass handle and gritting my teeth at the headache beginning to form at the back of my skull.

"Andrew?" I questioned staring down at the scruffy young boy who was pushing his glasses up his nose and straining his frightened eyes on me. I racked my sore brain hoping I got his name right to tired to think of anything sarcastic to say . Then another wave of exhaustion was hovering over and splashing down on my head with a mighty stoke of drowning rage. I steadied myself from the blows and turned aside which was enough of a motion of hospitality and welcome along with a means to pressing my hot back against the chilled wall.

"May I come in?" he piped watching the carpet intently and shuffling his feet.

"Ya sure." I mumbled starting to turn from the door apparently to fast because I stumbled on something unseen and had catching myself in a quick jolt in order to straighten up right again, while I continued to head to my very welcoming bed which had never looked so inviting, "So what is it?"

"An old friend of yours wants to see you." Andrew said his tone dropping low and lifeless. The shy boy who had been before me drained away and a stiff deadly man bore down on me now. My head began to spin faster and I used all my strength to hold my shaking body up. Andrew's face weaved in and out, blurring slightly and the brightness of my room began o raise and fall, "_tsk tsk_ you're not looking to good Christian." Then an evil cackle erupted from his gut and crushed my brain.

I struggled to my feet again squinting my eyes as if not to let in too much light. "What are you talking about?" I questioned trying to sound angry and forceful, the opposite of what I felt. My world tipped with my words and the ground become unsteady.

"You will know soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Lissa's Point of View:

I slid down the hallway with my arm linked in Roses while she babbled on about the newest training she had been pressed into. A smile plastered on my face as I thought of being with all my friends. I figured that Christian would want to come to library with me to meet Andrew and in all honesty I wanted him to. After all it was another friend so I'm sure Andrew won't mind I thought trying to reassure myself. As we pulled up against Christian's door I lifted my hand to knock but as my knuckle barely pressed the ruff wood before it flew open with ease.

"Christian?" I questioned before seeing the room before me, "Andrew why are you here I thought we were meeting in the library."

"I should ask you the same question. You weren't supposed to be here." His voice was dark and deadly the shy boy I had talked to earlier was buried far away and this …person who replaced him was furious.

"What are you talking…"

"But I guess we will have to take you as well."

"What are you talking about? Christian!" I yelped watching intently as I saw my boyfriend slowly make a descent to the floor.

"Lissa is it me or is the room spiiimmin.."he slurred falling to floor in a pained heap. With a worried breathe I ran to his side gripping his arm and looking intently on his face trying to get him to wake up. His face was a pale white with streaks of sweat glistening on his forehead. Every breathe he took seemed like a struggle and no matter how much pressed or kissed his face there was no recognition. Frantically I called his name repeating it over and over and then staring helplessly up at Rose begging her to do something willing her through the bond. What was going on? And what was about to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Lissa's Point of veiw

I was gagged harshly and my wrists were grasped by thick plastic cuffs. Andrew stood over me with a gun pressed to the side of my skull. I winced in pain scanning the room in a quick sweep of my eyes. Christian lay in a crumpled heap still heaving out heavy breaths and completely and utterly unconscious. Rose stood by angrily bound by the same scratchy plastic but silent because of the deadly piece of metal hovering next to my left temple.

"It's time to go." Andrew stated plainly watching me squirm under my restraints.

"How exactly are you supposed to get all of us out? In all honesty you couldn't even lift Christian." Rose spat viciously struggling to stay down on the carpet.

"Don't stress yourself I have some help," at that second an eerily knock crackled at the door sending fear coursing through my veins, "speaking of my help."

Andrew marched over to the door with a strange uniform fashion. The door flew open to reveal three male strogi. There red rimmed eyes peered into the room breathing in the scent of the sight. The front one ,which appeared to be the leader, stood towering over his followers with thick blonde hair hanging bellow his ears. I watched as he flowed in his stiff jaw twitching out a mile as he stood over Christian's limp body. Then his eyes raised to us filling with a look of confusion and anger.

"Why are they here?" he spat glaring down at me and Rose.

"I think I'm quite a catch." Rose murmured trying not to break into a smile over her own comment, I on the other had a cloth shoved in my mouth.

"Ha very funny Ms. Rose, now why are they here _Andrew_?" he sounded anything but amused by her comments.

"Well I did as you said but they showed up right before the serum worked on Ozera." The strogi glowered at me then ripped the gag from my mouth leaving my jaw writhing in pain and Rose tensing in frustration.

"You Miss Dragmoir will be very sorry that you decided to come to this room, very sorry indeed." Then my world faded into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

I was gagged harshly and my wrists were grasped by thick plastic cuffs. Andrew stood over me with a gun pressed to the side of my skull. I winced in pain scanning the room in a quick sweep of my eyes. Christian lay in a crumpled heap still heaving out heavy breaths and completely and utterly unconscious. Rose stood by angrily bound by the same scratchy plastic but silent because of the deadly piece of metal hovering next to my left temple.

"It's time to go." Andrew stated plainly watching me squirm under my restraints.

"How exactly are you supposed to get all of us out? In all honesty you couldn't even lift Christian." Rose spat viciously struggling to stay down on the carpet.

"Don't stress yourself I have some help," at that second an eerily knock crackled at the door sending fear coursing through my veins, "speaking of my help."

Andrew marched over to the door with a strange uniform fashion. The door flew open to reveal three male strogi. There red rimmed eyes peered into the room breathing in the scent of the sight. The front one ,which appeared to be the leader, stood towering over his followers with thick blonde hair hanging bellow his ears. I watched as he flowed in his stiff jaw twitching out a smile as he stood over Christian's limp body. Then his eyes raised to us filling with a look of confusion and anger.

"Why are they here?" he spat glaring down at me and Rose.

"I think I'm quite a catch." Rose murmured trying not to break into a smile over her own comment, I on the other had a cloth shoved in my mouth.

"Ha very funny Ms. Rose, now why are they here _Andrew_?" he sounded anything but amused by her comments.

"Well I did as you said but they showed up right before the serum worked on Ozera." The strogi glowered at me then ripped the gag from my mouth leaving my jaw writhing in pain and Rose tensing in frustration.

"You Miss Dragmoir will be very sorry that you decided to come to this room, very sorry indeed." Then my world faded into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

When I awoke I was seated on the damp gray ground of a concrete room. Rose sat next to me glaring at the strogi which had brought us to this lovely place. Christian slumped across from me. He was awake and very confused. His eyes were cloudy and his skin a ghostly pale.

"What do you want?" Rose spat cruelly at the strogi which swiftly approached us.

"Now that you are subdued I suppose I could tell you." He smirked staying ram rod straight, "You see we have no need for you but since you're here we have a bonus." He cackled in a rich choking laugh which made the world sob.

"We came for fire boy over there," he said pointing a large titanium finger at Christian who stared back with hard eyes, "We know his power you see, so we are making sure that he either joins us or…he will no longer be a threat." With that he stalked away with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'll never join you." Christian spat rage brimming in his eyes.

"We shall see." The strogi spoke in a monotone voice bending down to eye level with Christian's icy blue daggers, "You see now that we have our… bonus it will be easy to coheres you into our choice."

"Well I know I'm pretty but all this trouble for little old me."Christian teased batting his eyelashes a hard blow interrupting his act and leaving a puckering red mark on his cheek, "Now you are hurting the merchandise."

I couldn't help the explosion of giggles which escaped my burning throat. Rose panted she was laughing so hard and her face blushed crimson.

"Quiet!" The strogi bellowed his face flushed with anger, "I am not as stupid as my colleges. I know your power Ozera and if you know whats good for you, you will join."

"Let's say for arguments purposes that I don't know what's good for me."

"How about what's good for your girlfriend?" The strogi questioned in a menacing tone his face inches from Christians.

"Don't Christian I'm fine."

"We can fix that." And with that he edged towards me an evil retched smile stained on his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Sickness a weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Christian's Point of view:

I struggled against my restraints as I watched, horrified, as the strogi stalked over to Lissa. He bent down on his heels and raised his hand; Red rimmed eyes peering over her terrified face, pure joy brimming in them as a cruel smile crept on his features. I strained every muscle in my arms to get the grasping plastic to release. A strenuous ache shuddered up my arms as I pulled angrily and shoved my feet against the concrete unable to stand.

"STOP!" I bellowed right as the strained hand of the strogi brushed Lissa's pale tear streaked face. Rose watched wide eyed choking on a gag I just realized had been placed there.( Why didn't I think of that?) My chest was heaving and I'm sure my face was turning red while I stared down the reseeding hand of the strogi.

"Oh, does this upset you?" He snickered his words so filled with sarcasm that even the hateful laugh on its heels was drenched in it.

"That's sort of why I said to stop." I shot back my furry wavering with concern as I glanced at Lissa. Her blonde hair was dangling in front of her face and her jade green eyes looked at me thankfully and worried.

"Hilarious Ozera." The sarcasm earlier was now just filled with a void of emotion. She strolled back over beside me furry radiating in waves and smashing into me. "So have you decided to be awakened like a good boy or will the princess have to break a nail?"

"I'd rather die." I spat at his face with a grimace sliding over my lips. Anger filled his face and before I could breathe he had slid back over to Lissa and let his knuckles crack on her cheek bone. She winced in visible and pain while her cheek reddened before it turned purple. His hands then grasped her throat tightly while she gasped struggling to breathe. On cue his two followers help Rose and me back. There steel arms crushing my ribcage and heart but not as much as Lissa's gargled screams.

"Fine! Fine just leave her alone." I yelled and cried at the same time trying to wrench my arms from the steel holding me. He immediately dropped her to the ground leaving her grasping and with a ring of dark bruises around her neck.

"Well you have come to your senses with only a little…cohersing" he stated gesturing towards Lissa as if she were a rag doll. I sent piercing daggers toward him through my icy blue eyes watching as a sneer rose up on his lips making bile rise up my throat.

"You son of a…"

"Uhh uhh" He started his hands wandering back to a whimpering Lissa staring at me with terrified eyes. I didn't know whether they were for me or herself.

"Pumpkin." I stated a grimace completely taking over my face. He stalked back over to me his fangs visible from bend his smiling lips. Bile began to rise again. "Well aren't you gonna buy me dinner first?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sickness a weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Lissa's Point of view:

"At least tell me your name." Christian snidely commented.

"Stefan, remember that." The strogi spat chuckling grimily.

I watched in horror, still trying to pull a steady stream of oxygen into my lungs, as the gruesome scene unfolded. The Stefan which had grasped my pale neck in his gnarled hands now had deadly fangs close to Christian's neck because of me. I tried to stand, pushing my feet on useless concrete. My cry came out a strangled squeak and I focused on keeping the room still so I could search out Rose. She was held back by two strogi pinned her arms behind her back and kept her feet above floor level. It was only me.

" Stop!" I screeched and bawled readying for a blow, but none came. I looked up slowly terror coursing through every one of my veins. A emotionless scream hit the air and I quickly turned towards it. Rose had staked one of the strogi which had detained her and was now striking blows to the other.

"You idiots!" The leader bellowed his head now swung away from Christian's neck. "You didn't search her."

Rose now finished off her other handler and raced towards me. Before I could protest Christian had his hands in the air about to let go of deadly flames which would lick the body of the strogi till ash.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan stated slapping his hands together in a uniform motion, "I have friends too."

With that ten new faces with red rimmed eyes marched into the room with drained faces devoid of any feeling.

"I say one word and they attack."

Slowly Christian's hands fell back to his sides and Rose tightened her grip on me still silently struggling against the handcuffs. A smirk was stained on Stefan's lips as he clapped in a monotone fashion.

"Bravo, I must say I am impressed." He stated striding over to Christian and delivering a hard blow to his stomach making him double over in pain. A grimace swept across my boyfriend's face even though he tried to hide it. I gasped in fear almost feeling the blow myself.

"Does this sadden you princess?" Stefan snidely commented. "You shouldn't be so weak."

With that he cracked his knuckles against Christian's face leaving a purpling eye and blood beginning to seep out of his mouth. I whimpered again trying to keep sound from escaping but not succeeding.

"Let's try this again." Stefan spat raising his clenched fist.

"You…" His fist crushed into Christian's ribcage leaving him gasping and coughing.

"Shouldn't…" Another blow to his abdomen but Christian tried to keep his face neutral only letting the pain through his eyes.

"Be…" This time he sent his knee hurdling Into Christian's torso and cry escaping his lips and blood spat out of his mouth.

"So…" Now Stefan's foot crashed to floor on Christian's leg but again he kept his features strong.

"Weak." Salty tears flowed from my eyes blurring my entire world and releasing no pain. As soon as the furry ridden Stefan grumbly left the room with his followers I pounced over to Christian staring at his crumpled bloody form.

"Oh Christian." I cried pulling him to my chest and stroking his hair. His cough jostled his entire limp body and more blood was spit from his mouth before a stared up at me with innocent blue eyes. He tried to smirk and keep the pain off his face but was failing terribly.

"I wonder… what… gym he …uses." Then his head lulled to the side and I felt his even heavy breathes slide from his battered body.


	13. Chapter 13

Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Christian's Point of view:

My entire body ached. I tried to keep the intense pain off my face ,to try and free Lissa of worry, but I don't think I was doing well because she looked terrified. Her jade green eyes were filled with tears and her face was soaked in salt water. Slowly I pushed through the pain and pulled my arm up to her sad face gently stroking away one of her tears.

"Your awake." She choked out between silently sobs helping me into a sitting position. I looked down to see Rose probing my leg.

"Rose, I'm taken." I smirked almost laughing at my own joke but stopping short because of the welling pain in my entire torso. Blood was filling my mouth again and I spat it out when Lissa wasn't looking.

"Haha Ozera well we know you're not dead." Rose smirked but I could see the worry in her brown eyes as her smile faltered. "I'm checking to see if your leg is broken. "

"Well is it?" I mumbled glancing down at my pained leg.

"No, but it's pretty bruised." I knew she wanted to go on and explain the extent of my injuries but she stopped. Not for me but because of my girlfriend holding me up and watching with terror filled eyes.

"I'm fine, nothing that… won't heal." I said not meaning the words at all, even having to stop in the middle to swallow a pained grimace.

"What a brave boy." Stefan snickered strolling into the room and heading towards our cluster.

"What do you want now?" Rose questioned anger filling every syllable. She stood sturdily facing Stefan face to face.

"Sit down." Stefan commanded not even flinching at Rose's words. She backed slowly and unwillingly beginning to sit by Lissa again who still clung to me.

"I haven't gotten my first thing." Stefan teased watching me steadily. "Since you choose not to cooperate I've decided that either the princess or miss feisty," he stated uncaring pausing for emphasis and staring all three of us, "will die."

Anger welled up in my chest pressing into my wounds and giving my emotion a mix of furry and raw pain. I tensed my sore muscles pulling myself up and giving a hoarse cough.

"No." I spat squinting my eyes in furry and glaring at the retched strogi which gloated before me. He clapped his hands allowing his followers to file into the room. Lissa grabbed at my arm which did not help with my already weak balance making me falter slightly. As Stefan turned on his heals to bark and order I saw an opening. My hands flew up leaving an unbelievable pain in my chest and ribcage. Before they could blink three went up in flames with pained screams gargled out by the crackle of the fire.

"I said no." I spat as I readied my pained body and blocked Lissa while Rose took her stance next to me. The other seven raced forward not hesitating to give us bone crunching blows. Before they reached us I glanced up at Stefan who stood there with a wide and proud smirk ascending over his face. His pale white fangs threatening to break through my skin.


	14. Chapter 14

Sickness a weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Lissa's Point of View:

I was backed behind Christian and Rose who readied for a bloody battle. I wanted to cling to Christian's arm but it was pulled up in front of his body in a defensive stance and was now lighting another strogi across the room. Rose was beating another both of them still encircling me on the defense.

I watched Christian carefully worried he might fall at any second because of the cruel injuries and the amount of magic he was using. As his eyes began to gloss over my heart pounded painfully as it pounded against my rib cage. He tilted dangerously but with a shake of his black glossy hair his crystal blue eyes widened and he was sturdily upright again.

Before any relief could wash over me I felt something sharp press into my back almost breaking skin.

"Don't move." A dangerous voice whispered in my ear. I glanced back silently staring at Stefan who held a silver stake to my back his hand wrapped in a leather glove.

"Stop!" he cackled pressing the enchanted metal harder into my spine and letting a trickle of blood seep out onto its point. Christian reeled around along with Rose as they stared back at me terror and astonishment brimming in their eyes.

The other strogi took hold of their arms and pinned them back but they did not resist to afraid for me. It was my entire fault that they may die or suffer a fate worse than death. All of it to save me, why did they always go through this for me.

Couldn't they see that I loved them too and the pain of knowing it was my fault was more painful than a stake through the heart. I watched Christian's features to afraid for them to say a word.

"Now, I'm not amused by your heroics anymore. I am through and to help you understand say good bye to little miss princess." Stefan snidely spat rage on the edge of his words. He swung back the deadly tool taking aim at my abdomen and bringing it forward in rage. I closed my eyes readying for my death but it never came.


	15. Chapter 15

Sickness a weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Christian's Point of View:

As the take swung down towards Lissa's abdomen I struggled against the guards which held me back. My entire body aching and swore but the rush of adrenaline because of Lissa's danger overloaded the pain as I pulled harder.

With a swift kick the strogi was shocked enough for me to get loose and charge for Lissa. I went faster than possible in my state but knew that I wouldn't have time to push her out of the way. Instead without stopping I jumped in front of her as the stake delivered its blow into my stomach.

I stood there shocked like an idiot. As Stefan pulled the stake back I felt nothing, just numb. But only for a minute before the seizing pain exploded inside me. Still I made no sound and blurrily watched as Rose raced forward taking down Stefan and his idiot followers running away blindly.

Lissa looked at me in disbelief not understanding what had happened like me. Then she looked down and her eyes widened in shock. I followed her gaze to gash in my center. Blood soaked my t-shirt and ran down my jeans. Suddenly light headed I began to tip my entire body and reflexes submerge in pain.

Faintly I felt Lissa slide her slender arms around me as she lowered me down carefully.

"Christian." She cried her face a shirt soaked with pained tears and so much worry in her eyes you would think it impossible. She bent down to me kissing my forehead, the warmth showing me how cold I had begun to feel. Her warm eyes stared down at mine as I watched her with a neutral expression.

"Why you idiot? Why?" she bawled pushing on my wound which sent a sharp pain rattling up my spine.

"I love you. I couldn't watch you die."

"And you think I can."

"Nobody is dying." Rose stated running over to help me 'not die'.

"I'm not an idiot." I mumbled under my breathe making Lissa smile a real shining smile. I wiped away a tear which was on the tip of her nose and used all of my strength to sit up and kiss her. The soft sweet taste of her lips numbed my pain until I pulled away inches from her face. Slowly I slid down again.

"You're not dying Christian. You are not dying." Her words were only a whisper as the world faded along with her. Still faintly I heard a familiar voice speak with a smirk.

"He will unless you let me save him."


	16. Chapter 16

Sickness a weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Lissa's Point of View:

I stared up at who had talked and saw. He stood in the doorway a smirk plastered on his lips.

"How could you save him?" I questioned bitterly. Trying not to meet his eyes.

"I…I killed you." Rose stumbled over her words staring up at him like a ghost.

"Heat of the moment. You missed sweetheart."

"You son of a…"

"Rose, how could you save him?" This time hope was in my voice after all just trying was better than the pain I felt now.

"I'll change him."

"No." I bellowed staring down at Christian's perfect face and thinking of his crystal blue eyes un marred by a hideous red rim.

"You can change him back, like you did Dimitri."

"Why would you let us?"

"I like experiments." He stated. Anger flared up in me as I started thinking of Christian being used as a lab rat.

"No way You son of a…"

"Rose wait!" I cried my mind on overload. I knew this wasn't what Christian wanted but I could not lose him. Not because he had saved me.

"Fine." I said tears edging up my throat, "When can I change him back."

"If lets you in one day." Stefan stated a smile playing on his lips as he began to glide over to Christian barely breathing form.

"What! No!" Rose cried pushing towards Stefan.

"Please Rose, this is hard for me to but if this is how to save him then it has to be done."

"Fine but if that son of a Stefan tries anything he is dead."

"Agreed." I mumbled watching while Stefan slid next to Christian's limp body and bit into his throat. Crimson slid in streaks down his neck and then he pulled away. Picking Christian up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" I screamed running forward to grab back my boyfriend.

"My one day your highness."

"Be back here tomorrow or you will be sorry."

"As you wish." And with that he stalked out of the room with my one true love slung in his arms about to become the one thing he feared the most.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note:

I hope you loved it and i have gotten great reviews. now i need your opinion. I would like to know if you think i should keep writing this story or make a sequel. Either way i will start just as fast so plz leave your thoughts in my review box so i can get started either way.


	18. Chapter 18

S

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

Rose had decided to drag me back to the school, promising we would return to the retched room once again to get Christian back. The way back here had been long and filled with the scent of old meet and truck driver. My face was still stained with tears and my hair a wreck but I didn't really care, all my focus on what I had decided. What was Christian going to say? Would that strogi even keep his end of the bargain, or would Christian be gone, his worst fear come true?

"Lissa, its okay." Rose piped rubbing my shoulder soothingly. Though I didn't want her hand on my shoulder I wanted Christian's. Just to feel his firm touch which held me together, and I wouldn't rest until he was back with me.

"No Rose, it's not. Did I make the right choice? Will he be there in that terror filled room in one day? I don't even know if I'll be able to change him." I babbled choking on tears and struggling to keep the ocean which wanted to spray down my cheeks at bay.

"Liss, I don't know what the right choice was. I can tell you that we will find him and find a way to get him back." She said taking both my shoulders in her palms to catch my gaze. Then she pulled me into a suffocating hug which let me release a seizure of sobs.

Of course the perfect time for Alberta to ask us what had happened. Rose and I had decided on our story, changing the part about me letting the strogi change him. We, well mostly Rose, then explained what had happened while I held to the edge of sanity.

"You may not go back there." Alberta assessed her lips drawing into a tense line unwealding.

"What? We have to; I have to change him back!" I screeched speaking for the first time in this conversation.

"No it is too dangerous. We will send guardians to take care of the situation."

"You mean kill him! No, you can't, he died to save me."

"I know your closeness to Mr. Ozera, but he is no longer himself. He is a strogi." She snapped trying to leave a hint of caring on the lining.

I stormed out Rose closely behind. Tears streaked my face not of sorrow but anger. Because there was no way any guardian was going to kill my Christian and there was no way I wasn't going to be at that building when Christian showed up.

Even if I had to sneak out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

.

My heart sped up in my chest leaving an adrenaline buzz. Rose slid out behind me steadying my hand as we moved down the side of the building. The bitter cold leaving a frightening chill spiking up my spine. The guardians standing statues at my door were clueless to the fact I would climb out a second floor window. When we finally touched the slick green grass we began to run. Edging closer to the gate, and making it ever closer to Christian.

The silver stake hitched to my jeans poked into my thigh but left it unmarred so I ignored the annoyance. Rose slid out the gate first motioning me afterwards. I grabbed hold of the brittle metal pressing so close to it that the icy touch spread through my top.

"I'm going to have to wire a car." Rose whispered barely audible even though she stood a foot away from me.

"Okay." I spoke uneasily, I mean sneaking out to save my boyfriend turned strogi was one thing, but stealing a car. Well I guess now it doesn't seem that bad. My heart raced while Rose slid into the car and sparked the wires together. The car eased out a low rumble making my head dart around to see if anyone had heard. There was nothing in sight.

An hour later we pulled up to the small cement building. Its rigid and hipped outer wall unappealing and quite frightening. We entered cautiously and to my non surprise they weren't here.

"They should be here shouldn't they?" I breathed out panicky while pulling my hand through my blonde locks.

"Ya they should be here, I swear if I have to hunt down freakin' Ozera…"

"Don't freak out we are here." An eerie voice called from the entrance. We both turned fully around to stare at Stefan.

"Is it only you two?" Rose questioned tensing her muscles for battle.

"Yes, I told you that I would let you change him back, I had my fun." He teased shifting to the side and revealing Christian. Her skin was chalk white and his gorgeous icy blue eyes burnt by a red rim. Other than those changes he looked the same. Except for the lack of any emotion.

"Christian." I called unable to keep it inside. My heart fluttered as he turned his stare towards me. For a minute I thought I could see some recognition a glint of hope but then it dimmed away.

"Why did you let him?" His voice was dark yet bursting with emotion mostly angr.

"I…I couldn't lose you."

"So your solution is this," He yelled gesturing towards himself, "You know I would rather die."

I cringed at his words which cut into me painfully ripping down inside my chest.

"So now I am going to kill you." He said without feeling as he stalked forward and without hesitation grabbed me by the front.

"Christian, no…" I cried trying to explain but he didn't let me instead slapping me across the face but not letting me fall.

"No!" Rose shrieked jumping on his back which made him lose hold of my shirt allowing me to touch ground again. She struck his leg behind the knee but he didn't even wince then striking back and sending a blow to her stomach. She bent forward for only a second allowing his chance to knock her to the ground.

He came towards me again, pulling me close to him. I could feel his heavy breathes wash over my face and feel is touch send goose bumps up my flesh. This was still my Christian. He bared his teeth ready to kill and suck me dry but he hesitated.

"I'm sorry." I winced as I swung the stake for his heart. He caught hold of its end making a sizzling sound as it tried to slice his skin. I wiggled the stake to try and get it from his grasp but it wouldn't budge. I stead he held it there baring his eyes down on me with feelings swimming in them. With eyes full of love.


	20. Chapter 20

We continued to watch each other and study each other's faces as if this were the last time we would ever see them. Then he released the stake from his grasp allowing me to strike for his heart while he just waited, anticipating the painful blow yet to come. Before I could swing forward and get my boyfriend back Stefan struck forward shoving Christian to the side and making my silvery stake dig deep in his shoulder.

He cried out in pain, screaming in agony as he dug the silver sliver out from his shoulder. I bent next to him and stroked his hair to calm his screams and he bared his fangs but he didn't resist. Rose raced over ready to kill with fists clenched but she soon loosened them. Stefan stood there unsure with deadly eyes and shaky hands. I sent a dagger stare towards him but didn't move because of the soft loving head which pressed into my chest.

A large crash sent my eyes flailing up to the door where at least fifteen guardians stood along with Alberta.

"What did I tell you?" she screeched while the guardians quickly staked Stefan. "Hand him over." She said sticking a wrinkled hand out at me with disdain.

"No." I barked taking a stance in front of Christian still wincing in pain.

"He is dangerous, he is a strogi."

"I can change him back…"

" He won't let you."

"He already did." I mentioned pointing to his shoulder.

"I might have a hole in my shoulder but I can still talk." Christian barked pushing himself onto his feet. The guardians tensed waiting for orders. Alberta signaled with her hand, something I didn't understand.

"Take the girls and…kill the strogi." She winced backing up a few steps. Almost immediately all fifteen charged forward. Five of them became occupied with a flailing Rose, who was not going down without a fight.

The others charged for me and Christian with stakes held high. I stared forward trying to block Christian from the stakes that would murder him if given the chance. I knew that I stood no chance but maybe it would give Christian time to run.

"Run! Christian, run!" I yelped as guardians began to converge on me. I glanced around hoping Christian had escaped. He hadn't, instead he was racing towards me. The guardians around me dispersed as Christian shoved through. He guarded me with teeth bared and a low growl echoing though his entire body.

"Stay way!" he yelled edging closer to me with angry stares stabbing at the guardians. A few of them stood confused but three ran forward. Christian hissed and slammed his palm into one of their chests as he kicked another in the neck. One came towards me and he struggled out of the dhamphirs grasp which help him and ran towards me tackling the dhamphir which had edged to close to me.

I watched as he fought the many guardians piling on him. I saw the stake before he did. As it made its deadly arch to the middle of his chest, aimed to kill.


	21. Chapter 21

Everything was in slow motion as the sparkling silver slid through the air and towards Christian's chest. I dove forward grabbing for the tool right as Christian saw it. The slick metal sliced into my arm as I yelped in pain. Pale blue eyes stared up at me widening.

Christian snarled angrily flicking away his handlers tackling the guardian which had sliced my now gushing arm. He sent his fists crashing into the guardians face as he struggled under him. I watched with a hand over my mouth as Christian bore his teeth into the guardian's neck. The other guardians quickly pulled him away but the guardian was already dead.

This got me a closer look at his face as I stared through tears while they held him down. Blood was pouring from his shoulder and had soaked half of his shirt. A small cut was under his swelling eye and a jagged cut was in his lip.

"Don't hurt him please!" I begged willing my feet to run towards him. Alberta stood in confusion at all the guardians now in action and at Christian struggling under their hands.

"Wait." She beckoned crossing the room to Christian's side looking at him. "Why did you kill that guardian?"

"He hurt Lissa." Christian snarled pulling at his captors.

"Why would you care?"

"I… I don't know, I just had to protect her."

"Will you let her stab you through the heart with a stake?"

"y..ya I will."

"Well, then Lissa go ahead." I was taken aback by the statement but it only took me a minute to get my bearings and grab the silver stake which held out to me. I took it in my hands and walked over to Christian just now being let go. I stared into his crystal blue eyes and readied myself to do what I had waited for.

I swung back the stake I pushed it hard into his chest were his heart was. He screamed in pain as I continued to press the stake in. I began to cry as I listened to his agony still pressing the silver into his chest. When I thought I couldn't do it anymore I pressed one last time and a bright light exploded through the room.


	22. Chapter 22

The stinging yellow light burnt through the entire room and then faded a seemingly darker room. Christian was curled up unconscious with his head in my lap. I had been through this before with Dimitri but this was different. I sat there stroking Christian's silky black hair and staring down at his perfect face until Rose and Aberta pulled me from my trance.

"Let him go dear." Alberta coaxed stroking my hair and motioning for some guardians to come and pick him up. They lifted him gently and started to carry him out to the car they had taken.

"I need to ride with him." I stated following closely and not even listening for their comments. I walked quickly to the car and sat beside Christian now groggily waking up.

"Those guardians were grabby." He smirked staring up at me with eyes unburnt with no red rim. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill him I'm…"

"Shh shh its okay you were saving me. I love you so much Christian." Then we sat there and I stroked his hair as tears of joy washed down my face and a few tears even leaked down Christian's face. I knew I would be in huge trouble and Christian would have some explaining but it didn't matter because he was back with me.


End file.
